


Frío

by PaChZhKy



Series: Bottom/Omega Superfamily [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: AU universe, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Clark Kent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaChZhKy/pseuds/PaChZhKy
Summary: Clark era un enfermero omega que atendía combatientes en el campamento militar de Gotham durante la segunda guerra mundial. Bruce es un soldado, líder del escuadrón trescientos treinta.Guerra mundial | Omegaverse| Sin poderes
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bottom/Omega Superfamily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Frío

Clark observó la lluvia que caía lentamente sobre la tela de la carpa. El sonido lo relajaba.

La lluvia, el frío y la humedad eran normales en Gotham, la ciudad cargaba un aire de tristeza y oscuridad sobre las paredes que aún se mantenían en pie. La mitad de la cuidad ya se encontraba destruida por los bombardeos, la otra mitad estaba cayéndose por el descuido, las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar, eran los soldados del campo militar, y unas cuantas familias que se escondían en sus sótanos. La lluvia que azotaban constantemente el lugar hacia aún más difícil su trabajo.

Clark maldijo entre dientes, de sus labios fríos una capa de vapor se escapó. 

El escuadrón trescientos veintiuno, había regresado de su excursión hace poco más de un día, veinticuatro horas de horror para Clark, el escuadrón había regresado con apenas tres soldados con lesiones menores, los demás, eran una mezcla entre carne y extremidades faltantes. Aún no había podido dormir, la imagen de como le ayudaba al doctor a cuidar de los soldados, el amputar la pierna de uno de los hombres era algo que no había hecho antes. Lo habla dejado con una horrible sensación en el estómago, el soldado jamás volvería a caminar sin la ayuda de una prótesis.

Apenas quedaban enfermeros en estos tiempos, sólo se había anotado porque su padre estaba en el ejército, y le había prometido a su madre que lo cuidaría, el omega no pudo cumplir su promesa. Apenas a los dos meses que entró. Su padre fue alcanzado por una mina terrestre. Y él era ahora el sustento de su familia, no es que le pagaran mucho en medio de la guerra, pero mientras siguiera ahí su madre obtendría al menos unas pocas comodidades.

Su granja, su grande y verde granja, la extrañaba como el infierno, ella había sido utilizada como un campamento militar unas semanas después del principio de la guerra. Y había querido ayudar desde ese momento, lastima que sus ojos hubieran sido tan inocentes, la guerra no era algo fácil, y habían muerto más soldados en sus manos que flores había arrancado del jardín de su madre.

"¿Clark?" La pregunta fue hecha con suavidad. Dejo de mirar a la lluvia para seguir la voz. 

Bruce era el que le había hablado, el alfa eran alto como una puerta, y estaba construido como un tanque, al igual que si mismo. Pero Bruce era mucho más intimidante, más frío, cargaba una apariencia de seriedad y perdida. No creía haberlo visto sonreír aunque sea una vez. 

Nadie sonreía mucho en estos tiempo.

"Deberías entrar a dentro". El alfa hablo aunque Clark estaba cerca de la entrada siempre velado por su seguridad, porque ese era el tipo de persona que era, se hacía cargo se los demás aún si lo ocultaba con palabras duras y crueles. "¿Estas bien?". Bruce se habla acercado hasta estar delante suyo. Su uniforme verde oscuro estaba manchado con barro y sangre seca con círculos de humedad.

"Si" hablo suavemente, el viento frío había congelado su cara, tenía algo de frío, pero no quiere estar cerca de los lamentos de sufrimiento de los pobres soldados en su hora libre.

Miro a la pequeña lata de comida que tenía a la mitad entre sus dedos. La cuchara de metal sobresalía, un poco más y se caería. Debajo de sus uñas, aún tenía sangre seca, al igual que en su uniforme blanco. Él era más fuerte y grande que muchos de los soldados, pero era un omega, y los omegas no combatían en guerras ni manejaban armas. Al menos se había salvado de eso, el usar un arma no era algo que deseará.

Clark suspiró otra vez, derrotado y abatido ¿Cuántos hombres habían muerto hoy?¿Cuántos más tendrían que morir?. 

La mano fría contra su mejilla lo sobresaltó sacándolo de sus deprimentes pensamientos. 

Miro a los ojos del alfa por lo que parecieron horas, Bruce deslizó lentamente su mano por toda su mejilla, el calor repentino en su cara fue gratamente recibido, una calidez se instaló en su estómago. 

Bruce estaba desde el principio a su lado, desde que pisó el campo militar por primera vez, era una pieza dura de atravesar pero una vez que llegabas al interior. Te encontrarías a un hombre igual que cansado que él mismo y que probablemente todos en este lugar.

Bruce tomó sus manos, cuando dejó la pequeña lata sobre una caja de municiones, el alfa era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en algunos momentos.

Cuando el frío era tan desolador que podía sentirlo en sus huesos, cuando la desesperación de no poder ayudar más se instalaba dentro de su cabeza y no lo dejaba descansar. Bruce estaba ahí, con su humor ácido y sus palabras bajas entre dientes. 

Cuando nadie los miraba y el alfa le robaba unos besos detrás de las carpas y las enormes cajas. Cuando tenía que pasar sus celos solo y asustado porque se encontraba rodeado de alfas con solo unos pocos omegas en su circulo. 

Bruce estaba ahí, con promesas de su vida después de la guerra, con sueños y fantasías de casarse y formar una gran familia con amor, donde hubiera paz, donde se sintiera seguro.

La boca de Bruce se encuentro con la suya, la intensidad del beso lo empujó hacía atras, abrazo el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, el alfa siempre lo besaba así, con fuerza y fiereza. Como si la dureza fuera lo único que conociera, pero sabía que podría ser suave, como cuando lo abrazaba después de sus celos después de haberlo jodido de una gran manera, cuando le dirigía miradas cariñosas entre informes y horas de turnos interminables. Cuando le daba su comida o agua porque escaseaba en el campamento.

"Cuando todo esto termine. Cuando estemos casados. ¿Como quieres que se llame nuestro primer hijo?". Bruce pregunto en medio de los besos, en medio de las pausas.

"Jason" dijo sin dudar. Bruce detuvo abruptamente, tenzandose. El repentino recuerdo del chico que creció en la calle.

Jason había sido un soldado del escuadrón de Bruce, fue el primer hombre que perdió, el hombre que consideraba su hijo, aunque no tuviera ningún lazo sangre.

"Quiero darles la vida que él no pudo tener. Quiero que nuestros hijos sepan que tienen un hermano mayor que los esta cuidando, un hombre valiente y cariñoso. Si son alfas, quiero que sean como Jason fue". Jason se había criado solo, con una madre drogadicta y un padre alcohólico, había salido adelante solo, jamás había tenido mucha oportunidades y aún con todo eso, había sido el mejor alfa y hombre que alguna vez llegó a conocer. Dando sonrisas a los soldados que caminaban cansados por sus chistes de doble sentido, ayudando a Clark a mover las camillas y trayendo soldados heridos sobre su espalda. 

Ningún día había sido tan doloroso como el día que murió.

No hay otro como Jason, ni en un millón, ni en ningún lugar.

Bruce respiró entre lágrimas.

"Esta bien". Sollozo lo más silencioso posible, y si no tuviera la cabeza del alfa en su hombro dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado. Bruce se había sentido tan culpable ¿Y quién no? Jason, el hombre que aún era un niño pero que había tenido que ir a la guerra a sacrificar su vida.

Se separaron por el inconfundible sonido de los altavoces. 

Clark intentó no pensar en cuántas personas podría llegar a perder esta vez.


End file.
